


Kisses and Quickies

by loozje



Series: Hogwarts Au and Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M, Quickie, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loozje/pseuds/loozje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Hogwarts!Au drabble containing horny boyfriends and Blowjobs in empty closets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Quickies

“Quick! Kiss me!” Hiccup called out to Jack as soon as he had spotted his white-haired boyfriend. Before Jack had time to react he was pushed down on a nearby bench and Hiccup quickly straddled him. He pressed up to him as close as possible before forcefully smacking their lips together in a heated, openmouthed kiss. Jack wanted to pull away to ask Hiccup what was wrong, but then he spotted Dagur strutting around the corner and Jack put two and two together. Instead he sent the redhead a glare and stuck his tongue down Hiccup’s throat as far as it could go. The duo was passionately smacking and moaning, their hips rolling against each other frantically. Dagur gave a huge sneer and walked away.

“Oh, thanks Thor, he’s gone.” Hiccup said, pulling away, his breathing a bit heavy. “I thought he was never going to leave.”

Jack hummed in agreement, before leaning in to capture Hiccup’s lips again, but the Ravenclaw pulled away and got up. He straightening his clothes as if nothing had happened.

“Dude!” Jack exclaimed and Hiccup looked at him with surprise.

“What?”

“I have the most raging boner right now and Potions start in three minutes!” Jack threw up his arms to make Hiccup understand the direness of the situation. Professor Black did not tolerate tardiness and no way was Jack going to waltz to the dungeons like this.

“Uh, okay, fine.” Hiccup said. “Let’s just find some empty closet. There’s more than enough time to —”

“I last longer than three minutes!” Jack said indignantly.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Jack really did not like Hiccup’s look here.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Jack was not liking Hiccup’s look at all.

Seeing his boyfriend’s distress, Hiccup gave a small  — _Evil_ , Jack’s mind supplied — chuckle before pulling Jack up and dragging him to the neared empty room.

It was a tiny broom closet with just enough room to move around a bit. As soon as the door was closed Jack found himself pressed against it.

The brunette made quick work of Jack’s tie before nearly ripping his collar open to kiss his neck. Jack ran his fingers through the soft hair, occasionally getting it tangled in one of Hiccup’s braids. With his other hand he grabbed Hiccup’s perky ass, kneading it and using it to pull Hiccup’s hips even closer as they grinded their dick together. One particularity bite on Jack’s weak spot left him moaning loudly.

“Shh.” Hiccup scolded, and Jack could feel him grinning again his neck. “We’re basically in public.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried then.” Jack resorted playfully, slipping his hand in Hiccup’s pants.  He racked his nails over the naked flesh under his fingertips and Hiccup nearly squealed. “Since you’re louder?”

“Not for what I have planned.” Hiccup said, unbuttoning Jack’s shirt and letting his lips explore the newly exposed skin. He followed it down, getting on his knees, before stopping at Jack’s bellybutton. He placed there small, teasing kisses, letting his finger slide over the edges of his groin and began undoing Jack’s jeans. “We don’t have lube or time, so I figured my mouth will do.”

“Yes~” Jack breathed. Hiccup’s mouth — except for maybe the teeth — is simply divine and Jack couldn’t stop the small thrust his hips gave at the memory. Hiccup only chuckled smugly.

“Glad you agree.” Hiccup said in that tone he always got when someone liked his plans, except a bit breathier, making the tone only for Jack. Just like he liked it.

Jack’s pants were now around his knees and it wasn’t long before his boxers joined them. Hiccup took his length in his hand, already used to the feeling of his red dick. He wet his lips, giving Jack one last grin before capturing the head in his mouth. Jack threw his head back moaning, wincing as he hit the door. The feeling of his cock being greeted by Hiccup’s warm and wet tongue send familiar shivers down his spine.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked, pulling away a bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jack said with his eyes closed. He placed his hands on Hiccup’s head and guided him back.

Hiccup took him once again in. He sucked on the head, alternating between hard and slow, while running his tongue around. He wanted to get Jack as slick as possible if he wanted to take him in any deeper.

He hadn’t really told jack this before, but Hiccup loved giving him blowjobs. It wasn’t so much the dick in his mouth as it was Jack himself, trembling under his touch. With just a simple flick of his tongue he could send his boyfriend begging for more, whimpering with want until only Hiccup’s name remained on his lips. Hiccup would tease him some further, nearly driving Jack insane with just his lips. And only when Hiccup was satisfied would he finally give in.

Hiccup nearly cursed the fact that they were on a time limit and would therefore have to cut the fun short. But getting Jack off quickly also has its merits. The trick laid in getting Jack so frustrated he lost control and would just grab Hiccup and start thrusting. The brunette wouldn’t be able to do anything other than to keep his mouth wide open and hope he didn’t gag. Hiccup’s own dick gave a happy twitch at that and Hiccup was suddenly very glad he had a free period himself.

Jack was panting heavily, his mouth open in a perfect O-shape. He looked down at hiccup through his eyelashes, half-wondering what was taking him so long. Hiccup was taking his sweet time getting his dick all the way in, going only centimeter by centimeter each time he went down. He knew Hiccup could easily do it, having given him more than enough opportunities to practice, so Hiccup was just being a dick right now.

Just when Jack had decided he couldn’t take it anymore, Hiccup took him all the way in, letting his nose rest between jack’s pubes. The sudden move startled Jack and he let out a loud moan, thrusting forward, getting in even deeper. Hiccup was caught unaware and chocked around the cock in his throat.

“Oh, shit! Sorry!” jack said, quickly pulling out as Hiccup coughed.  

“Ah, it’s okay.” He said raspy. “I like the enthusiasm.”

“So does that mean I can just . . .”

“Sure, go ahead.” Hiccup said grinning, taking Jack back in his hand. “Give me everything you got.”

“Really? Where do you get these one-liners?” Jack laughed. Hiccup gave Jack’s slid a playful lick to quiet him and guided him back in.

In two takes Hiccup had Jack all the way down again, being sure to relax his throat even more this time. He gave Jack’s hips a tap to let him know he was ready and Jack happily started thrusting.

Hiccup realized they were probably being really vocal now, with Jack moaning and the sound of Jack’s dick slipping in and out of Hiccup’s wet mouth. He could care less though. Jack’s moans were beautiful and they were even better when they left his lips by force. Besides, with the way Jack was going, it would be over soon.

Jack grabbed Hiccup by his braids, pulling at them to get even closer. It hurt a bit but Hiccup didn’t mind too much. He even put his hands on his back and wondered what it would be like if Jack tied him up like this. To give Jack complete access and control . . . Even the thought alone was enough to almost make Hiccup cum in his pants.

Jack’s thrusts were getting sloppy and Hiccup knew it would be over soon. As he came Jack pulled Hiccup even closed, keeping him steady until he had ridden out his orgasm. Hiccup moaned around the pulsating cock. He didn’t particularity like swallowing cum, but since it had missed his taste buds, Hiccup would just have to deal with goopy texture. With a cough he let Jack slip out of his mouth, before kissing the now softening shaft, as if to thank it for the meal. He wiped his mouth and got up.

Jack’s legs trembled and nearly gave out, but Hiccup caught him and helped him stay steady.

“Uh, why is your mouth so good?” Jack asked, still a bit dazed.

“Practice.” Hiccup smiled simply as he helped Jack back in his pants and started to button his shirt.

“Shouldn’t I  . . .” Jack motioned to the boner in Hiccup’s trousers. “You know, return the favor?”  

“Nah.” Hiccup straightened his tie. “That can come later. Don’t you have Potions right now?”

“Oh shit!” Jack gasped. “Shit, I’m late. I’m so late.” He quickly checked himself over and threw the door open. He almost ran off, but stopped himself halfway out and turned to Hiccup. “Wait. Am I late?”

Hiccup frowned perplexed. “Uh, yeah . . .”

That answer was good enough for Jack and he grinned widely.

“Told you I would last longer than three minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for any mistakes. It's just a short drabble and I didn't check it intensely nor do I have a Beta for this.


End file.
